


Ready

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Trimberly as Emma's moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Kimberly and Trini come to the realization that their daughter is growing up so fast...Emma's ready to take her relationship to a more intimate level and turns to her moms for guidance.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Trimberly Dwarves day contribution.
> 
> Because I CANNOT leave this AU on the note of Emma bringing in Dildos for show and tell.

When Kimberly opened the door to her daughter’s room, she didn’t expect to see her sixteen year old daughter on her back, her girlfriend from across the street on top of her, peppering kisses on her neck...her hand up Emma’s shirt. Ah to be young. Kimberly could only think back to when  _ she _ was young, how she was much more tactful than this when it came to secret rendez-vous with Trini. As soon as she cleared her throat, Gia practically fell out of bed, reacting to Emma’s body as it was suddenly too hot to touch. “I see homework has been going well” And that Emma disregarded the number one rule of leaving her door open while her girlfriend was in her room. 

“Oh my god” Emma was too stunned, she thought she would be able to hear her mother’s footsteps on the staircase...she was  _ so  _ lost in the moment...a rookie mistake. 

Gia swallowed hard, even if Kimberly was the easier going mother...she was still caught red handed. “I should go” Her voice was low, soft, she knew what it looked like; and even if she were invited over for dinner she wanted no part of Kimberly  _ watching _ her with a  _ look _ in her eyes and no escape. “I’ll text you later” Assuming Emma still had her phone, Gia started picking up her things, scrambling to get out of that awkward encounter as quickly as possible.

Emma by now sat up, her head down, she couldn’t look Kimberly in the eye. Kimberly knew that this would be inevitable, that Emma would start getting  _ closer _ to Gia. The two girls were sixteen, Gia could legally drive, they were going on  _ real _ dates...they would be graduating and becoming adults soon. Time had gone by so fast from the day a first grade Emma gave Gia a valentine and told her that she  _ liked _ her  _ liked _ her. Kimberly was there for their first date at the roller rink, a time where couples skating and innocent hand holding made the butterflies in their stomach feel like a storm. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Trini could wait. Dinner could wait. Kimberly saw this as an opportunity to connect to her daughter while she was still vulnerable.

“About you seeing us do  _ that?  _ Mmm not really” Emma put a hand to her lips, feeling, checking how bad her lip gloss situation had become. “I’d like us to pretend that never happened”

“You know I can’t do that” Kimberly sat down at the foot of Emma’s bed, tilting her head to the side, “Trust me, if anyone gets it...it’s me. I know this can be a crazy exciting time, and you’re  _ feeling _ things that you’ve never experienced before.” 

Trini wasn’t  _ always _ a fan of Gia Moran, the girl across the street. The star basketball player smelt like trouble, a bad influence, someone who could get Emma into the  _ wrong _ thing. Trini didn’t know what they did behind closed doors. Did they drink at Hazel’s parties? Did they  _ smoke?  _ Kimberly saw Gia in another way, she saw a lot of  _ herself _ in the blonde. Rita threw expensive clothes, an expensive car at Gia much like the way Kimberly’s parents gave her nice gifts. Rita wanted to keep up with the Academy life, showing off what money she could through her daughter. She didn’t  _ know  _ Gia, she never took the opportunity to. Kimberly understood what it felt like to have parents who were too busy to pay as much attention to them.

Trini and Kimberly were the ones that practically raised Gia, they would be there when Rita constantly came up short. They watched her grow up from a snotty five year old to a confident young woman. Kimberly  _ knew _ in her heart that Gia would be true to Emma...that Emma was a constant force that only made her better. Their bond reminded Kimberly of her relationship with Trini at that age...in her heart Kim understood that  _ these two _ were soulmates in every sense of the word. Emma needed Gia just as much as Gia needed Emma.

“I’m  _ sorry _ I didn’t keep the door open it just...all sort of happened” Gia not wanting to do homework and somehow convincing Emma that kissing and feeling each other up would be the better option? Yeah. Kimberly’s been there too. It was amazing how convincing she could be, no matter how determined Trini started…

“It’s okay to talk about this kind of thing with me” Kimberly  _ had _ to ask, “Have you two…”

“No!” No, no, no, Emma did  _ not _ want to have a sex talk with her mother...but on the other hand… “Not yet” Her voice was small, meek, afraid of what Kim would say if she  _ wanted _ to take it a step further with her girlfriend. “I love her so much”

“I know” Kimberly had already accepted the fact that Rita may become Emma’s mother in-law. That the Moran’s would be forever tethered to the Hart-Gomez family. “...And trust me, when it comes to sex it’s better with someone you  _ love,  _ someone you  _ trust”  _ She reached over to rest her hand on her daughter’s knee. “I wish I had waited for your mom, I wanted to be  _ so _ cool...my first time was with a boy who only wanted me for being the one to  _ bang  _ Kimberly Hart. He told all of his football buddies and broke up with me a couple days after. It was devastating”

“What did you do?”

“Oh I punched him in the face and knocked out his tooth” Kimberly laughed at the distant memory, “It’s okay, Grandpa put it back in” Though she did have to go to detention for some time. 

“I know I’m ready...I...I want to, y’know” Emma had a hard time saying the words out loud to her  _ mother.  _ “My first time,  _ our _ first time” For Gia as well, Emma was her  _ only.  _

“Just, answer this for me. Are you saying that because that’s what  _ you _ want...or is it something Gia’s wanted?”

“....She’s not  _ pressuring _ me…” Emma shook her head, “I know she’d wait for me for years if that’s what it took, but I don’t want to  _ wait _ any longer. I can’t  _ wait _ for senior prom” When couples would rent out hotel rooms or hook up at an after party. “It’s been on my mind for awhile” All she wanted to do was be closer to Gia,  _ intimate _ in a new way. 

By now Trini had grown concern that their guest had left, and her wife and daughter were still upstairs. Hello? Did anyone care that she was making dinner? When she got to the top of the steps, she could see her girls having a  _ moment _ of sorts. Her stomach dropped, “Is everything okay?”

Emma’s eyes went wide, she felt comfortable talking to Kimberly? But Trini? Would wanting to have sex with her girlfriend upset her mama? She was  _ so _ on top of her everytime she went out, she was the one setting up the rules, making sure Emma did her homework and chores around the house. “Um…”

Kimberly felt the instant shift in Emma’s posture, “Give me a minute with your mom, okay?” She squeezed her daughter’s knee and got up from the bed. She needed Trini to be  _ calm _ and collected and the two had to be on the  _ same page _ when it came to a sensitive subject quite like this. 

“What’s wrong?” Trini asked, as Kimberly rested a hand on her wife’s stomach, pushing her out of Emma’s doorway so she could close the door behind her. They couldn’t have this talk here, not when Emma was so close to earshot. “Kim, you’re starting to freak me out. Is Emma okay? Why did Gia get out of here so quickly?” Once they got to the bottom steps, Trini’s mind only continued to wander, “Did they break up?” Her eyes narrowed, “Oh, I’m going to kick her ass if-”

“Calm down June” Kimberly  _ swore _ Trini was becoming more like her mother each and every day. At least when it came to  _ little _ things. Twenty questions? Jumping to conclusions out of a maternal instinct to protect her daughter? Oh yeah. All there. 

Trini practically pouted, folding her arms at the little insinuation. “Will you tell me what’s going on?”

“Gia and Emma are  _ fine.  _ Great even” Kimberly rested her hands on Trini’s shoulders, preparing her for the blow that was to come, “Emma’s thinking about having sex”

“She’s sixteen”

“Hey, remember how old we were?”

“It’s  _ Gia Moran”  _

“And that girl is head over heels in love with our daughter. I trust her.”

Trini had to sit down, she knew this day would be coming eventually, no matter how much she wanted to put it off. “She’s sixteen”

Kimberly sighed, offering a “Some kids get pregnant at twelve” 

Trini’s face scrunched, was  _ that _ supposed to make her feel better? “She’s growing up so fast…”

“She’s not our little girl anymore” Kimberly knew that Trini would take this hard. Anything that reminded her wife that Emma wouldn’t be with them for much longer upset her. She wasn’t ready to see Emma fly out of the nest. She sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of Trini’s head. “Trini we can’t fight this one. I don’t want to be that mom that resists...if we’re not  _ supportive,  _ they’re going to start sneaking around...going behind our backs. Remember how often  _ we _ snuck out at night? What  _ we  _ got into…” Kimberly laughed, “That time the park ranger caught us in the back of the car?”

“Oh,  _ god _ still in the top five most humiliating moments of my life” Trini sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I want to be  _ okay _ with it” It took her mother  _ years _ to accept her sexuality, to accept Kimberly as her girlfriend, as her wife. Were they at a great place now? Sure, but it was a  _ long _ road for  _ both _ of them to start seeing eye to eye. “But I don’t want to be that parent that’s  _ super _ cool with it. Letting them use Emma’s bedroom all the time like la-de-da just sex it on up. Here let me make some lemonade and  _ refreshments _ for a long work out. I can’t be  _ that _ mom. I won’t.”

“I’d rather them do it here than…” Kimberly didn’t want to think of the creative places teenagers would  _ get into it.  _ The easiest and _ best _ time were when the parents were leaving the house for a couple hours...Kimberly absolutely took advantage of that. If Emma and Gia got caught fooling around at the school? They were in high school now, that all was Trini’s territory.

“Ugh, I know. I  _ know” _ Trini had to lean back, her head resting on the back of the couch as she stared up to the ceiling. This was her reality now, her daughter would have to start telling doctors that she was sexualiy active.  _ God.  _ Emma may’ve been ready, but Trini wasn’t. “This is still our house. I want to set up rules” In Trini’s mind it boiled down to respect, she needed to feel structure, she wasn’t  _ like _ Kimberly.

“...Okay…” Kimberly started to thread her fingers through Trini’s hair, “Sex can happen only when her homework is done. Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s, preferably”

“This isn’t funny!”

“I need you to  _ breathe”  _ Trini was wound too tightly, so Kimberly started to rub her shoulders. “If Gia spends the night she has to stay on the couch in the living room so we can see her.” Trini numbly nodded her head, that seemed like a fair one, “Door still has to stay open when we’re all home. This is a shared space” Kimberly and Trini were usually good at not getting handsy around their daughter, if  _ they _ couldn’t do it out of respect for Emma, Emma could have that same courtesy. “We have to teach her the  _ health _ stuff...” While she couldn’t get pregnant, she could still get a  _ UTI,  _ that’d be a fun doctors visit. “Trini, it’s going to be okay”

“I know…” Trini knew that in her heart that her wife was right. That if they pushed too hard against this, that it could only cause  _ trouble.  _ At the end of the day, Trini felt better if Gia kept coming over to their house as opposed to Emma going over to the  _ Moran’s.  _ “I know, Emma’s a good kid”

“We did something right” Kimberly knew that the role of parent never ended, but so far she felt confident that combined...Kimberly and Trini made a pretty damn good team. Emma got good grades, she was an ace on the basketball team, she had a real knack for photography...and most importantly, was the kindest, gentlest soul. She had a great head on her shoulders, if she was ready...she was ready. “United front, okay?”

“Mhmm” Trini got up, wiping sweaty palms on her pants. She was nervous about this whole thing. “Student athlete, yearbook, oh I’m going to have her volunteer her little ass off” She laughed, “Can’t have sex if you’re too busy”

“Ah that never stopped us from a  _ hot _ quickie” Kimberly followed Trini, chuckling a little to herself, anything to keep Trini’s mood light. That comment only resulted in Trini turning around and smacking Kimberly’s shoulder. “Trini  _ relax”  _

Trini took five seconds to compose herself, closed eyes, a deep breath. She was ready for one of the most difficult conversations she’d ever have to face as a mom. Emma was still seated on the bed, her phone in her hand, no doubt texting Gia. “Your mom’s told me what’s going on” It was her turn to step it up, “Look in two years you’re going to be going off to college and living your own life and making so many big life choices, just like you are now. Your mom and I? We’ll be there for you, for whatever you need” Trini shut her mom out for so many years, she couldn’t  _ talk _ to her mom, and she  _ never _ wanted to lose that with Emma. 

“All we want is for you to be safe, and for you to respect that this is still our house” Trini didn’t want to hear moans and groans through the wall at night. “When you get your own place you’ll understand...but, it’s okay…”

“You’re…. _ cool _ with me having sex?” Emma asked slowly, clarifying, testing her mother’s reaction. Did Kimberly have to widdle her down? 

“I don’t want to see it, I don’t want to hear it” Trini smiled, “I get it, you’re a teenager…” And if she were frank, she’d rather have Emma try having her first experiences while she was young, rather than in college with who knows what kind of support system. “I’d be the world's biggest hypocrite if I said I  _ waited until marriage”  _ Trini sighed, “And if you want to wait until marriage too, that’s  _ okay,  _ just be sure it’s what  _ you  _ want. We love you, and please, don’t shut us out. If you need  _ anything”  _

Emma nodded her head, happy that Trini genuinely seemed  _ okay _ with this whole situation. “...Thank you” 

“...Now” Trini slapped her knees before standing up, “Dinner is going to have to get  _ reheated _ at this rate” She laughed, “Why don’t we get something to eat?” Trini said what she needed to say in that moment. If they wanted to talk about fine details and rules, they could do it over the table.

Kimberly stopped Trini by grabbing her arm, whispering a, “I’m proud of you” To her wife and how she handled it. Trini pecked her lips and continued on her way.

“And you” Kimberly stepped over to Emma, keeping her voice low, “If you  _ do _ want to go to a hotel for your first time, try to make it special...you can put the room on my card…” Emma’s eyes widened at the offer,  _ “Don’t _ tell your mom” She sighed, “But you carry your first time with you for your entire life, I don’t want you to be ashamed of your first” Nor did she want Emma’s first to be in the back of Gia’s challenger.

Emma wrapped her arms around Kimberly hugging her mother, so thankful that she had parents who took the extra effort to make her feel heard and not shut her out entirely. “Thank you... _ thank you  _ so much”

*****

A hotel didn’t seem personal to Emma...as much as she loved her mother for making the offer, she would rather be somewhere she felt comfortable. Her own room. She waited for a night where Trini and Kimberly were out for a dinner and a movie, a date to keep the romance between the married couple alive. A time where they could be out of the house for a good long while. So, like any time Emma had the house to herself for a couple of hours, she called Gia to come over. 

The blonde arrived, as if it were any other day. Emma wanted to remember every little detail, she didn’t want a super over the top first time with rose petals and  _ pressure _ of making a perfect date. She didn’t want to put that on her girlfriend. Her girlfriend wearing an Eastland academy zip up hoodie and some jeans. She wanted this night to be  _ them. _

When the bedroom door closed, Emma didn’t waste a moment to pull Gia’s hoodie strings in and kiss her. She only had a couple of hours after all. “...I love you…” She murmured against the blonde’s lips. 

Gia could only smile, confessing their love for one another during make out sessions wasn’t new ground for them. She stroked her fingers through Emma’s hair, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you too”

Emma traced her fingers down Gia’s arms, then took her hands, “...I’m ready, I want to...y’know”

“Yeah?” Gia let out a nervous laugh, easing the tension building up with a, “So that’s why you invited me over. I didn’t realize you were such a seductress”

“...I mean…” Emma was starting to back pedal, “Only if you, like, want to” Her fears of being the one to be pressuring Gia subsided when she felt the other girls lips against her own. Emma took that as a sign to be forward and pull down the zipper to Gia’s hoodie, shrugging the navy piece of apparel off of her shoulders. 

Gia started to step forward toward the bed, allowing Emma to pull off another layer of her clothing. This time a grey sharks basketball t-shirt. “There is no one else I could ever see myself with. Emma” Gia gently pushed Emma on the bed, this wasn’t going to be a sloppy make out session, a chance to feel up the other girl. No. Gia wanted this moment to be what Emma always envisioned. Slow. Romantic. “You are my one, my only”

Emma knew how hard it was for Gia to let down her walls. At home she had to feel like she was constantly putting up a guard, with someone like Rita as her mother there were more fights than hugs. More insults than words of encouragement. At school, she always asserted herself to the top, she could come off as a total  _ bitch _ to those around her who didn’t know her. With Emma...she could peel all of that back, she could be  _ vulnerable,  _ she could be  _ herself.  _

“You’re safe with me” Emma leaned up to kiss Gia’s lips, to reassure her that she was okay, that she didn’t  _ need _ to put up a front with her. That it was okay. 

The two of them were going to lie down all of their cards this night, to see one another completely bare, exposed. They’d touch one another in new places, only reserved for the other person. Slow, tentative, Gia was constantly checking with her girlfriend if what she was doing was okay….while Emma...she  _ never _ felt a  _ rush  _ like this before, she never lost control of how her body reacted to the slightest of Gia’s touches. She marveled at how she could make Gia lose herself...to  _ let go.  _ Emma never felt safer or more assured in Gia’s arms afterward. Cuddled up and shaking off all the aftershocks her body was going through...

*****

“This...isn’t the restaurant” Trini frowned, Kimberly was supposed to be making reservations at Zedd’s, a famous Italian place downtown San Diego. “What’s going on?” She asked, as they were clearly parked in front of a five star hotel.

Kimberly could only grin, “Yeah, we’re not going to the movies” She parked the car and reached back for her bag, she had already sent a text to Emma that they wouldn’t be making it back until morning. If she knew herself at sixteen with a girlfriend, she knew that Emma would rather take  _ that _ time to be with Gia….leaving Kimberly the idea of taking the hotel room idea for herself. As a mom she didn’t always get chances to have  _ romantic _ gestures that weren’t linked to a holiday, birthday or anniversary. It was just a regular old Friday night.

Just because they were older, it didn’t mean they couldn’t live like teenagers every once in awhile. To rediscover things about each other.  

“I got us a room” She kissed her wife like it were prom night. “No kids, no obligations, just you and me….and” Kimberly couldn’t help but feel proud of finding a room quite like this, “A jacuzzi” 

“...Oh” Trini felt a smug smile tug at her lips, “I didn’t pack a swimsuit”

“You’re not going to need one” Kimberly rested a hand on the back of Trini’s neck, pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. 

Before they were wives, they were girlfriends. While Emma wanted her first time to feel at home and personal, Kimberly wanted her god-only-knows what number time to be adventurous, she wanted to feel like she were on top of the world, living life as if they didn’t care about what tomorrow would bring. To feel like a teenager again instead of a  _ mom. _

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> For now I'll be leaving this universe in order to write more Wild Pitch <3


End file.
